


The Shikon and The Miko

by LunaMichelle



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMichelle/pseuds/LunaMichelle
Summary: In one brutal attack, Naraku manages to incapacitate Kagome and steal the Shikon shards the gang had painstakingly gathered. With the final battle close at hand, the Inutachi has no choice but to leave Kagome behind. Left on her own, the Shikon miko decides to embark on a quest of her own.





	The Shikon and The Miko

**Author's Note:**

> BIG NOTE: LunaMichelle and LordMaru are the same human being :D I go by many similar Allies <3
> 
> Fanart for this story, the original name of the story is "The Shikon and The Miko" but I and Chie (The Author of this beautiful story!) kept calling it Shikon Miko, lol. A collaboration between her and me. <3  
>  ****  
> Summary: In one brutal attack, Naraku manages to incapacitate Kagome and steal the Shikon shards the gang had painstakingly gathered. With the final battle close at hand, the Inutachi has no choice but to leave Kagome behind. Left on her own, the Shikon Miko decides to embark on a quest of her own.  
>   
> Link to the story:  
> [www.dokuga.com/fanfiction/stor…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.dokuga.com/fanfiction/story/9827/1)
> 
> Link to Author:   
> [www.dokuga.com/component/compr…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.dokuga.com/component/comprofiler/viewprofile?user=843)


End file.
